1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having improved efficiency of light incident to a light guide plate thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one among flat panel displays (“FPDs”), which has been applied in a wide variety of applications. The LCD includes two display substrates including electrodes therein and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, such that an amount of light transmitted therethrough may be adjusted.
An LCD device, which is a passive light emitting device, may include a display panel which is configured to display images on a screen and a backlight assembly which is configured to provide light to the display panel. The backlight assembly may be categorized into a direct type, an edge type and a corner type, based on the position of a light source.